


The Bell House

by fourfreedoms



Category: Chasing Liberty (2004), Generation Kill Actors in Other Things, Hundtricket
Genre: M/M, silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourfreedoms/pseuds/fourfreedoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant to nobody's surprise, gets them lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bell House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [regala_electra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/regala_electra/gifts).



“We are lost,” Micke says, patiently, hands shoved deep into the pockets of his jacket. Grant wanders a few steps ahead, holding his iPhone in front of him, trying to make out the GPS. It’s cold and his ears and nose ache, they’re in the middle of nowhere in what Micke suspects is Gowanus. They’ve been trudging through muddy snow for half an hour on what was supposed to be a fifteen minute walk from their apartment.

“We are not lost!” Grant protests. “The GPS is just confused.”

Micke snorts. “Mmm, well it better unconfused itself, because I’m about ready to offer you up to a homeless man for directions.”

Grant doesn’t even look up from the phone. “Why do _I_ have to be the one to service the homeless man?”

“You look so nice giving blowjobs,” Micke tells him, eyeing the deserted warehouses and unlit streets with extreme prejudice. If this is Gowanus, it looks like the apocalypse hit a couple decades ago. “Now I am freezing and I will turn back to the apartment if you can’t figure out where we are going.”

“Ahah!” Grant says, pointing off into the distance at a monstrous bridge rearing up into the night sky.

“I…refuse to believe there is a concert venue that way,” Micke replies, shaking his head when Grant waves the cellphone under his nose. According to the map, the place they’re going is indeed in the direction of the scary abandoned bridge. “I’m starting to think you took me out here to kill me.”

“Nonsense,” Grant says, walking determinedly towards the bridge. “I would just detach the gas line and wait for the pilot light to come on if I wanted to do that.”

Micke blinks at his back and then races to follow. He’s not going to be left out here to be murdered in god knows where, the _one time_ he trusted Grant to find the place they’re supposed to be going. That just wouldn’t be fair.

The sign for the venue finally appears in the distance and Grant gives him a smug ‘I told you so’ face.

“Yes, yes, you were right, _eventually_ ,” Micke replies, shrugging his coat up around his ears to get warm. There’s an accumulation of slushy snow in his boots, because, of course, this part of Brooklyn is unplowed. There’s only so much forgiveness he’s willing to offer. “You are going to owe me so many beers when we get there.”

Grant smiles, head cocked. “How about I just suck you off in the men’s room during the opener?”


End file.
